Legal Technicalties
by Morael
Summary: Ginny turns to her friends to get out of an engagement ritual begun by the Wizarding Saviour.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise. The act of having a witch or wizard Declare was inspired by Lightning On The Wave's story arc. The Rituals described are my own imagination.

**Author's Notes: **This is written up the Department of Ministries in OotP., context-wise. Harry killed the big bad snake Lord at the end of that, and went on to complete Hogwarts with everyone else. During that time, Ginny befriended Blaise and then Draco. Yes, there is a plan to write a backstory explaining that friendship. I suppose that should really come first, but... oh well. Apologies for not having that plot bunny attack first.

* * *

**I. Unwilling Fiancée**

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini-Malfoy didn't think anything of it when the wards told them a young woman had Apparated into Malfoy Manor. The house-elf announced to the two men that their mutual good friend had locked herself in the library. The two ex-Slytherins resumed the chess game and drinks of the evening, not giving further thought to an occurance of at least twice weekly. Malfoy Manor did have an extensive collection on a range of subjects. When a female shriek reverbrated throughout the East Wing, however, the two abandoned the game and went to the door. The woman yelled again, and they realised it wasn't a cry of pain or pleasure, but of anger. Blaise tried unlocking charms while Draco talked through the door.

'What did you find, love?' His voice cajoled as Blaise began the incantation to undo the wards on the door. 'Will you show us this offending page?' The door swung open and the men entered in time to see a crystal vase hit the fireplace and smash into glittering shards. Draco smirked as he noticed not one, but three spell-damaged targets lined up against on the wall. Whatever she'd found was enough to fire her famous temper. Two more vases conjured from air (as Draco would be displeased if they were heirlooms) and another completely ruined target later, the witch turned to her friends. Blaise and Draco sat on the couch, watching the display of anger with identical smirks. She brushed sweat-dampened red hair away from her freckled face and fell back onto the couch opposite the Malfoys. The Lord of the Manor handed her a glass of her favourite rum, distilled from a Muggle company named Captain Jack's, and then leaned against Blaise to await the explanation of the outburst. The darker-haired wizard leafed through the books piled on the side table, a slight frown marring his aristocratic features.

Ginny Weasley, age 23, finished the potent drink and looked at her friends of seven years. 'Have you figured it out yet, dearest?' she questioned Blaise in a copied drawl of her brother's antagonist. He skimmed another of the pulled books, then shook his head.

'No. These are all of Light rituals for engagement, marriage and partnerships. If you wanted either of us,' he motioned to himself and Draco, 'you know that you'd need the Dark courtship rituals even if you're undeclared.' He smiled at the thought, hand stroking Draco's shoulder-length locks as the blond sipped from his own glass. The woman held up her left hand, showing a misty looking gold ring on her fourth finger. Draco choked on his drink when he saw the faint band and Blaise's frown became more pronounced.

'You're engaged?!' asked the blond flatly.The woman gave a dry laugh.

'Hardly what I want. My parents gave Harry permission to marry me.' Ginny broke the news softly. 'He decided to invoke the Light Ritual of Foris Duco, but was gracious enough to give me time to think it over.' The sarcasm was heavy. 'My mum was so excited that he will finally be a part of the clan that she conveniently forgot that once I choose to give in to the terms – she and Da gave their blessing so all Harry and I have to do is consummate – we're together and recognised such by Ministry law. He seemed eager to go upstairs at that moment.' Draco looked horrified and Blaise wrinkled his nose at the thought.

'According to those,' she pointed a trembling finger at the book pile Blaise was rapidly flipping through. 'once that happens, I'm really his. Apparently, this ritual dates back to the time when woman should be seen but not heard, and the man holds the reins – I'd be his goddamn property!' The upset witch brushed away angry tears.

Draco moved around the coffee table and sat next to her as she finished. 'He could legally tell me to quit working and whatever else affects my ability to raise the children we'd have.' The blond hugged her to him as Blaise took a seat on the other side of her and she wailed, 'You know the first thing he'd do if this happens. I'd never see you again. He'd block the Floo, and read my post...' As she spoke into Draco's chest, it was a somewhat muffled pronouncement, but pale fingers halted as they combed the red hair and dark arms tightened around the thin waist. The two wizards were silent, thinking of options as their friend, ever since they'd been Potions partners all those years ago, cried herself to sleep cuddled between them.

When it was certain Ginny was asleep, Blaise picked her up gently and carried her out of the library to her own room. Draco took a look at the books his partner had been occupied with moments earlier. The man returned to find Draco surrounded by open books, halting so often to scratch something on the parchment in his lap. Blaise leaned over the couch to see that it was a list of rituals that might remove the misty ring and therefore its' consequences. Copying a name from the last book, the blond sighed morosely. Blaise hopped over the back of the furniture and then pulled the slightly younger wizard into his lap, holding him tightly for a moment before he spoke.

'You know, Dray, we could put a chastity belt on her.' He mused out loud with a chuckle apparent. 'Then Potter couldn't consummate this ridiculous idea. We could even make it so only we could open it, leaving him with no possible way of undoing it!' Draco joined in the resultant laughter the suggestion brought. It stilled as he thought of another possible outcome from the union.

'He might be able to make her Declare. Or at least, make her life so miserable that she'd want to..' The words died off as he thought of that. Blaise's next sentence was light in heart, but it reminded Draco to do something.

'Imagine how crushed Severus would be once he learned his apprentice is Light. Even worse, in a union with The-Boy-Who-Lived.' The blond stiffened at the mention of the Potions Master, Blaise letting go as he tugged free from his arms and went straight for the fireplace. Grey eyes shimmered as they waited for the fire to become the correct shade of green from the pinch of Floo powder.

'What are you doing, Dray?' came the question as the green grains were tossed in and the fire roared up. 'You're not going to tell him? It's not our place, love.' Draco turned to his partner after pulling his head from the Floo, blinking furiously to stop the gathered tears from spilling over. Blaise knelt beside his best friend on the rug.

'Three heads are better than two. Besides, you know Ginny would want Sev to be informed. He'll be here in about ten minutes.' By the end of the announcement, the tears thick in his voice had begun spilling over. The blond worried his lip furiously as Blaise cuddled him. The arrival of his godfather would surely bring ideas.

* * *

_What do you think? Leave a review & let me know!_


End file.
